supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinozawa-Zhungxi Family Vacation Slides
Transcript Nicole: "The Shinozawa and Zhungxi family looked at their family vacation photos, most with dead bodies and dismembered limbs, mostly from Huizong." Meimei, Hiro, and Jiao are sitting on the couch with a projector, Hiro turns on the projector' revealing the title in Japanese "Our Family Vacation" Huizong: "" (Translation: Where are those Pocky sticks, we're makin' people sit through this s***, at least they can do is offer Pocky sticks!" Meimei: "" (Translation: Come on Huizong, people love looking at family vacation slides) Jiao: "" (Translation: Yeah, It will be fun, uncle Huizong!) first slide shows the four in Yokohama, Japan, Huizong is holding Jiao, Meimei and Hiro are holding hands, and a dead body with his intestines cut out Meimei: "" (Translation: Okay, here's the first slide, That's us in Yokohama, wasn't it beautiful, Jiao really loved it) Jiao: "" (Translation: Mommy, what's that man sleeping with squishie things on him?) points at the dead body Meimei: "" (Translation: Huizong, you promised not to do this!) Huizong: "" (Translation: I was on vacation!) burps goes to the next slide, the family are in Seoul, South Korea, Huizong is giving the finger while wearing glasses, Jiao is in Meimei's arms and is seen happily laughing at the camera, Meimei and Hiro are linking arms, behind them is a dead South Korean nationalist, who died after getting strangled Meimei: "" (Translation: Now there's us in Seoul, South Korea, the beautiful city with adorable characters and is huge!) goes to the next slide, which shows Huizong crouching near the dead body Huizong: "" (Translation: Unless you're sleeping with the fishes!) snickers Meimei: "" (Translation: Huizong, You killed someone there too!) Huizong: "" (Translation: What?! That nationalist d*** annoyed the s*** outta me!) goes to the next slide, which is in Dublin, but the picture is upside down Meimei: "" (Translation: Oh, these are totally out of order....) goes on to the next slide, which shows the family in Paris Meimei: "" (Translation: Wasn't Paris beautiful?, Jiao seemed to really fit in there!) next slide shows Huizong doing an evil smirk close up with a dead woman's body underneath a tram Meimei: "" (Translation: Huizong!) Huizong: "" (Translaction: Not my fault! The city's full of dead heads!) gets up Hiro: "" (Translation: I think I'm going to be sick...) walks off to the bathroom Huizong: "" (Translation: Too many Pocky sticks) next slide shows them in London, which shows them taking a picture infront of Buckingham palace with a dead Queen's Guard soldier that was disemboweled Meimei: "" (Translation: And there's us in London) yawns, falls asleep, then groggily wakes up, then burp Huizong: "" (Translation: Boring, next!) next slide is shown, showing the family in the outer DMZ of Korea Huizong: "" (Translatio: Blah blah blah blah) next slide is shown, which is the family at the World's Largest Twine Ball in Minnesota, dismemembered arms and limbs of a man are detached to the ball, and Huizong falls asleep Meimei: "" (Translation: Huizong!) Huizong: "" (Translation: Ah, man, now, this, was cool, one of the seven wonders of the world) next slide goes to the sign of the World's Largest Twine Ball Huizong: "" (Translation: Know, the uses of twine, are endless) next slide shows the limbs stuck to the twine Huizong: "" (Translation: Not just tying or strangling, there's also---) next slide goes to the dismembered limbs Huizong: "" (Translation: Hanging by the thumbs, did you know if you shoved twine) goes back to the World's Largest Twine Ball picture with the family Huizong: "" (Translation: Up someone's nose, you can make it come out of their eye) goes to the next slide, the family are in Texas, they are at the mountains and are wearing cowboy hats Meimei: "" (Translation: I better check on Hiro, keep an eye on Jiao for me) walks out of the room goes on to the next slide, which shows the family in front of the Hiroshima memorial in Hiroshima, Japan Category:Transcripts Category:Theory World Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts